Many consumer packaging applications employ reclosable bags. Reclosable bags sometimes use a mating reclosure device for sealing products within the bags. For example, one zipper-type of reclosure device includes male and female profiles extending along the entire length of the zipper. The male profile typically may be tree-shaped, with an expanded head portion supported by a narrower trunk portion. The mating female profile is disposed opposite to the male profile and is adapted to mate with the male profile by a pair of legs having locking edges or cornered shoulders. The profiles are interlocked by properly aligning the male and female profiles and pressing them together along the entire length of the zipper. The opposing legs of the female profile slide over the expanded head portion of the male, and lock to it by hooking the head with the cornered shoulders and resting in the trunk portion.
If the reclosable bag is holding a granular, dusty, or particulate material, the reclosure device can be problematic. Particles of the grain or dust get caught between the female legs. When this happens, the mating profiles are often precluded from interlocking because of the presence of the particles. As a result, the bag may not be completely sealed.